


A Domestic Lifestyle

by catonmars



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, 迹越 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: Ryoma和Keigo领养了个孩子。Yuuya对他有个奇怪的家庭这事接受良好，即使他父亲试着杀死Ryoma，Ryoma每天朝他父亲扔餐刀。迹越。I don't own anything but this poor translation.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Kudos: 2





	A Domestic Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Domestic Lifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646558) by Shiluette. 



他的家庭并不寻常。  
他有两位父亲。他曾经有过一位母亲和一位父亲，其中一位父亲，拥有清爽浅棕色头发和蓝眼睛的英俊男人告诉他，另一个有着棱角分明的脸庞和金色眼睛的男人是他母亲，说完后还对他得意地笑了下。他顺从地接受了这个决定。然而，过去担任他母亲角色的很明显不是他母亲的另一位父亲，有次把他父亲拽走了一会儿，两人进行了一番长谈。也可能是在聊天。他实在不清楚他们聊了什么，只看见他父亲在接下去的几周都肿着一只蓝眼睛。自那以后，他有了两位父亲。他搞不懂区别在哪。  
“佑也，吐司，”金色眼睛的父亲把一只碟子推到他面前。他父亲不喜欢他称呼他为“金色眼睛的父亲”，然后告诉他喊另一位父亲龙马就好。蓝眼睛的父亲从电脑中抬起头对他说：你真是给我们的孩子树立了个好榜样，龙马，他那位有着金色眼睛的父亲，口误，应该说龙马，瞪着他父亲说他对景吾想要被叫做妈咪完全没有意见。  
最终，双方妥协确定了“龙马”的称呼。他的家庭建立在互相妥协之上。  
他撅起嘴闷声道。“我想吃日式早餐，”说完后拿起面包对它做了个鬼脸。  
“这都怪你爸，”龙马翻翻白眼，一根手指指向他正在一边喝咖啡，一边打着新租约报告的父亲。“他不让女仆周日过来，我又不会做饭。”  
“你比我强多了，亲爱的，”他父亲慢条斯理地开口，不仅没有对龙马的怒视发怵，还成功躲过了投向他的餐刀。哇噢。他找时间一定要跟他父亲学学这招。  
“除了那些高雅的法语课外他们难道没教你点基础的烹饪技能？”龙马咕哝完给自己倒了杯葡萄汁，给佑也倒了杯牛奶。佑也难以置信地看着龙马。  
“龙马！我也想要果汁！”佑也大声要求，仅仅因为他只有八岁就拒绝给他果汁真是非常不公平。龙马瞪了他一眼。  
“你正在长身体，”龙马面无表情地说，“快喝掉，不然我再倒一杯。”  
“你在个子矮方面最有发言权了，”他父亲调笑道，眼睛始终注视着电脑，“听话把牛奶喝了，佑也，然后你会长得比龙马还高。”  
佑也不太相信，龙马的身高接近他父亲的喉咙，而他父亲轻松超过了一米八。龙马怒视着他。  
“真是替佑也谢谢你了，景吾，”龙马没好气地说。“你就吃自己烤焦的吐司吧。”  
佑也蹙额。还好，他不用吃焦面包片。  
/  
“《音乐之声》，”他父亲在他面前挥舞着DVD盒宣布；佑也嫌弃地走开，“看看它对你没坏处。这是部经典之作。”  
“《詹姆斯·邦德》，”龙马指出，“这比看荧幕上一群演员胡说八道要好的多。”  
“枪战片不是胡说八道？”  
“它是动作片。你还需要什么证据？”  
“你当然理解不了这类经典电影的精巧之处，”他父亲嘲讽道，“就像你的音乐品味。”  
“你对Gackt有什么意见？”龙马生气说，试图从他父亲那里拿走DVD光盘，但没成功。  
“他是同性恋。他的作品包含了性暗示，”他父亲一字一句地说，“你还需要什么证据？”  
“你似乎忘记了你也是同性恋。还有，你说话的口气好像你四十多岁。”  
“你什么时候才能放弃找我年龄的茬？我风华正茂，谢谢。”  
“抱歉。是三十多岁？”  
“二十八，我谢谢你。”  
“活化石了，景吾。”  
“Gackt的年龄比活化石还大！”  
“他看起来很年轻，唱歌也很棒。”  
“我喜欢Gackt，”佑也试着温和地介入他们。  
“看见没，你儿子也喜欢他的歌，甜心，”龙马眉飞色舞地说，最后总算成功把讨厌的《音乐之声》翻篇了，“现在我们可以欣赏枪声了。”  
结果他们看了《哈利波特》。佑也一直很喜欢魔法生物。  
/  
“等一下，景吾——唔。”  
佑也睡不着。他打算去找龙马，依偎在龙马怀中，龙马极其擅长这点，他会非常、非常轻柔地抚摸他的头发直到他睡着。于是，他小跑进入双亲的卧室。他们很忙。他觉得打断他们不好，所以蹲在沙发下面。  
“啊，等一下，慢一点——哈……”  
“嘘。”  
“休想让我闭嘴——啊——是你这个混蛋——”  
“会吵醒佑也。到时候我们该怎么解释，嗯？”  
一阵轻笑。然后是床单的窸窣声。佑也捂住耳朵，睁大眼睛。  
“你会告诉他——”“哈，景吾，该死，你动啊——”“就是这样——”  
“景吾，混蛋，用力点，往里——”“孩子就是这么制造——噢，龙马！”  
“显然下次你是要试试SM。”  
“龙马，别扯我头发。”  
“我不。我们办事的时候你废话太多了。动啊。”  
“头发被你抓住我怎么动。用你的脑子想想——别攥了，行不行？！——操。”  
又是床单的窸窣声。一声响亮的呻吟。他得在这里蹲多久？佑也想知道他们在做什么。他应该假装自己在玩躲猫猫吗？  
“景吾，操——”  
“龙马——”  
佑也探头瞄了一眼。  
他父亲把龙马按在床上，而龙马紧闭着双眼，朝后仰起脑袋，不时地呻吟。两个人都赤身裸体，大汗淋漓，他父亲正快速动着他的腿，但佑也看得并不十分清楚。龙马没有办法逃脱，因为他父亲牢牢地抓住了龙马的手腕；龙马完全无法动弹，因为他整个人被裹挟在痛苦之中——  
佑也开始哭泣。  
/  
“呃。是这样。”他父亲头一回这么尴尬。他向来沉着冷静，然而此刻，他却左顾右盼，看向除佑也以外的任何地方。“关于那件事。”  
“你试图杀死龙马。”佑也叫道，“我看见了！”  
他父亲叹了口气。“现在，说真的。”他扫了一眼在角落里忙着大笑事不关己的龙马。“你介意说明这一切吗？”  
龙马强忍住笑意。“当然，”他开口道，“我告诉你我们不该那么做，但是你仍然想那么干，记得吗？所以应该由你来展开鸟儿和蜜蜂的谈话*。上帝啊。”  
“你是说两只蜜蜂，”他父亲看着佑也咕哝道。佑也嚎啕大哭，“不要杀了我！”  
他父亲给了龙马一个阴沉的眼神。“下次必须SM。”  
/  
“你怎么称呼你父亲，佑也。”  
“龙马。”  
“你父亲怎么说？父亲。或者说爸爸？”  
“龙马就是龙马，”佑也执拗地坚持。  
他的班主任戈德伯里小姐无力地看向龙马。龙马耸肩。“没错。他在家里就这么叫我。”  
他的老师皱起眉头。“越前先生，这对一个生活在正常家庭里的孩子来说过于拘谨。”  
“他已经有一位父亲了，”龙马平和地看着戈德伯里小姐。  
“我不明白——”他的老师说，很快，她明白了，她的目光随之僵硬起来。“噢，我懂了。”佑也不懂。  
“就是那样，”龙马拉长腔调，“很高兴见到你。走了，佑也。”  
“好哒，龙马！”佑也朝他面色略带灰白的老师挥手再见。“戈德伯里小姐为什么那个样子？”他们上车后，佑也问龙马，“她突然就生病了。”  
龙马耸了耸肩。“她一定是不喜欢你父亲。”他轻描淡写地说，并拒绝详细阐述。  
/  
他的双亲从不打架。  
这很奇怪。迈克有次向他哭诉她的爸爸殴打她的妈妈，润补充说：他的爸爸被他的妈妈殴打，还有一些更离谱的事情，比如他的妈妈刚走，家里就来了另一个妈妈。  
“你父母打架的时候是什么样的，佑也君？”一个佑也忘了名字的女孩问他。  
佑也咬着嘴唇。扔餐刀算打架吗？他父亲总能在见血之前接住它们。他父亲从不殴打龙马，尽管偶尔会杀死他。然而，龙马第二天总是安然无恙地出现，所以算不上吧。龙马像耶稣一样能够起死回生！他们连一次都没有过朝对方大吼大叫。也许因为他们老是在斗嘴？但是他们每天都斗嘴。即使如此，他们仍然满足了佑也对家庭的所有渴望。  
虽然，他没有母亲，他曾经有的，不过，龙马就是龙马。  
他父亲全身心地爱着龙马，他不会再给他找其他母亲。有一次，龙马病的相当严重，他父亲回到家，发现龙马感冒后立即扛着龙马前往急救中心。（“我去，景吾！这他妈就是个感冒，快把我放下来！放手！别打911，老天——”）  
龙马爱他父亲吗？他绝对爱他，因为龙马每次朝他父亲扔餐刀的时候都故意不瞄准。他记得龙雅叔叔到他们家拜访的时候，那些尖锐的刀子十分精准地招呼在了他身上。他父亲拥有黄油刀下毫发无伤的特权。  
“嗯，”佑也说。  
/  
“为什么我没有母亲？”有一次，在他们吃晚餐时，佑也问他的父母。他将牛排切成均匀的小块，然后等待回答。  
他父亲停止切割自己的牛排，抬头望着他。龙马挑眉，接着继续呷他的红酒。  
漫长的沉默使佑也感到极其不自在，他后悔当初提出了这个问题。  
“你想要一位母亲吗，佑也？”他父亲平静地问。他的眼睛很漂亮，像他们夏天去过的意大利的海滩，当龙马从球拍和网球中抽身时，他们全家乘船游览过那里。  
佑也眨眨眼睛。“不。”他喜欢他们保持现在这样，一位母亲会毁掉这一切。可能。他不知道。  
他父亲冲他微微一笑。“等你再长大点，你可以问这个问题，”他轻快地说，指着佑也的盘子，“把你的蔬菜吃掉。”  
佑也苦着脸。  
他看见龙马和他父亲轻轻抚摸彼此的手，但他没有声张。

End.  
*鸟儿和蜜蜂的谈话：原句是give the birds and the bees talk指的是父母和小孩的性教育谈话，什么是性这类的。


End file.
